A vacuum cleaner hose assembly having a vacuum cleaner hose and a swivel coupling for coupling the vacuum cleaner hose to a vacuum cleaner body to allow swiveling of the vacuum cleaner hose about a swivel axis and at an angle relative to the swivel axis is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,578 (Contant et al.) describes a vacuum cleaner hose assembly that has a swivel coupling comprising a hose guide that surrounds a flexible portion of a vacuum cleaner hose and holds this flexible portion of the vacuum cleaner hose in a curved position.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,535 (Keane) describes a vacuum cleaner having a hose swivelly connected to a canister portion suction inlet. A swivel connector has a first portion secured to a hose end and a second portion removably secured to a canister housing inlet. The first swivel connector portion is swivelly connected to the second portion. An electrical power plug is removably mounted to the swivel connector second portion and a first interlock is provided on the plug and swivel connector second portion for releasably locking the plug to the swivel connector second portion. A second interlock is provided on the plug and swivel connector first portion for preventing axial separation of the first and second swivel connector portions.
In spite of these prior art swivel connectors for vacuum cleaners, a new and improved swivel connector for connecting a vacuum cleaner hose to a vacuum cleaner body is sought.